


Home

by distractionpie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Cohabitation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five perspectives on living arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> On characterisation: Katherine is obviously based wholly on the show, but while I like musical!Davey I've a far better grip on movie!David and I feel that version of him better suits my purposes, so I'm drawing primarily on that for him; Jack is somewhere between the two.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

  1. Sometimes Sarah considers taking her brother aside and ask where he plans to live once Jack and Katherine are married. It’s something of a smart arrangement they have now, David serving as something of a chaperone because Katherine can’t stand to continue living with her father while Jack saves to be able to marry her. It’s not quite proper, but Katherine goes to rallies and has been convincing Sarah of the importance of women being allowed to vote, so as long as there’s no scandal everyone seems too willing to go along with it. It’s like a very peculiar fairy-tale the way Jack and Katherine are so in love and so determined to change the world, and nobody really wants to upset them when they’re so sweetly in love. Still, as Jack’s art grows more popular it seems to Sarah that a wedding is imminent and a newlywed couple is hardly going to want her brother living with them. She’s not sure Jack would think to object to David’s staying, having grown up in the lodging house and not knowing any different from sharing his space with two dozen other boys, but Katherine certainly won’t want David underfoot when her are Jack are starting a family and it would be terribly rude of David to force her to have to ask him directly to leave, although she’s sure Katherine won’t hesitate to speak her mind on the subject. If David had a girl of his own it would be easier, but as it stands when Jack and Katherine finally set a date she supposes that David will have to come back home to his family until he learns to make his own way.  

  2. William has always known better than to think of Katherine Pulitzer romantically, smart and stunning she might be, but the idea of marrying her, of merging their fathers’ papers, well that was absurd. They have always been friendly though, in a spirited sort of way. Their families might be rivals in business but Bill is proud that, while their father’s conspired against one another to ensure the New York newsboys had no option but to allow the price increase, Katherine had come to him to help promote the rights of the workers. Still, it was one thing to believe even the newsies deserved the chance at a fair living wage, but another altogether to consider the fact that Katherine seemed to be seriously planning to run off and marry one. He has visited Katherine’s new home only once and couldn’t help but think that she’d chosen poorly. Jack Kelly and she seemed to argue incessantly, and while it would be unfair to call Kelly stupid, he could hardly keep up with Katherine’s educated mind. Even the other young man from the strike, Jacobs, was better suited to her than Kelly. Still working class, but with at least enough schooling to recognise Katherine’s literary references, and enough of a semblance of manners that she might be able to take him out to some of the less stringent society parties. Such a shame that Jacobs’ obvious loyalty to Kelly prevented him from making it clear to Katherine that he was the far more suitable option.  

  3. It’s not that Medda didn’t know that Katherine was a daring girl, but still, she sometimes wonders if the girl knows the risk she’s taking. To a certain extent her father will protect her reputation, the strained relationship between Pulitzer and his daughter is not so distant that any disgrace on her will not taint the man’s own standing, but while he can keep Katherine’s living situation is out of the society columns, he can hardly stop people from talking. Oh for sure, it seems that Katherine and Jack are a done deal except for the ceremony, but she also knows that people love a salacious rumour, that people will say the sorts of things that Katherine’s and David’s upbringings probably sheltered them from, the sort of things that Jack trusts his compatriots far too much to even consider. She might be quite sure that neither Katherine or David would betray Jack, but there was no way of getting around the fact that three made a crowd.  

  4. It’s not that Les doesn’t like Katherine. She’s brave and she’s smart and she’s more fun than Sarah (although less inclined to sneak him sweets). But she’s also a girl and he’s never read a story in which a girl is any use on an adventure, and now they’ve taken down the world it seems only right that Jack and Davey go and have more exciting adventures and take Les with them. He supposes that could bring back presents for Katherine, and his parents and Sarah too, but how are David and Jack gonna get anything done with a girl hanging around. Even Katherine herself says you can’t run properly in skirts.  

  5. Jack has always good at making a place feel like home for Crutchie. Even now when Crutchie was still living in the lodging house, there was no question that Crutchie was welcome in the apartment that Jack, Katherine and Davey split the rent on (and for once a split in which Jack didn’t hold an unfair majority, Davey joked). They were his family, and if, on a cold winter night when Katherine insisted that they’d talked to late into the night and Crutchie not return to the lodging house so late, he’d noted that the small bedroom that was supposed to be Katherine’s until she and Jack married was awfully empty of anything but books and papes and Katherine’s personal typewriter; and that the linens on the cot Davey claimed to sleeping in were crisper and cleaner than they had any right to be; that neither Katherine or Davey seemed to hesitate in offering their beds over to a guest and bunking in Jack’s room - well then he was glad that Jacky had found himself such a decent pair of people.




End file.
